


rustle

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: that had been way too close.or the one where nora misses her dad.





	rustle

**Author's Note:**

> yo. i'm currently super obsessed with the new development of _the flash_ , so i've decided to once again try and bring back my writing mojo by exploring one of my favourite family dynamics! this contains spoilers for the latest season. everything is pure speculation based on what we know from the show and the comics.
> 
> this is written for getyourwordsout yahtzee round 2 challenge, written to the prompt of _rustle_ and for the aces challenge of writing 100-399 words.
> 
> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

_That_ had been _way_ too close.

Nora presses herself against one of S.T.AR. Labs’ many forgettable corridors. It’s the one Mom told her Dad and co. never used. Like _ever_. But here she is, plastering herself against the wall, trying to become one with its metal like she’s capable of vibrating through it.

Oh, wait. She is.

She doesn’t, afraid of any sound, of any change in the environment around them that will spook the delicate veil she’s created for herself here. The shadows keep her safe. They’ve always kept her safe.

Holding her breath, she almost risks losing it at the sight of him. His silhouette is so familiar to her. She’s studied all of the photographs — newspaper clippings, Mom’s blog, and the family photo albums. How Mom never figured out Dad was the Flash is beyond her. It’s obvious in the way he holds his shoulders and those long, skinny legs her brother inherited.

When he laughs at Cisco, she wants to bottle the sound up and take it back home to Mom. She wants to break time and space to bring him back so she can grow up hearing it, live, full, and right there.

Her heart almost bursts inside of her chest as she waits. Dad is the slowest walker on the planet. She totally gets her human speed from Mom.

Her fingers twitch as she holds them, white knuckled and fingernails almost vibrating through her skin. She wants to reach out for him. She wants to laugh with him. She wants — 

Then he’s gone. Disappearing around the corner, like he’s been enveloped in the Speed Force.

She releases her breath once he’s too far away from her — his laughter, his light, his life leaving her alone.


End file.
